Where's the Rum?
by The Yogurtcup
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing certain high and low points of Jack and Angelica's relationship. Some AU, modern AU, OOC, etc. I am accepting any and all prompts as ideas for the upcoming chapters...enjoy!


_**A/N:**_ _Okay, so as most of you who have read my first story—Treasure Hunt—know, I'm utter crap at long term projects. So instead, I'm going to be doing a series of one-shots detailing events between Jack and Angelica. For this first one-shot, I chose a prompt that was inspired by an account I found on Instagram :3_

 _ **Please Note: If you guys have any prompts that you want to see written and published, either PM me, or leave a comment. I'll post your name before I give the prompt, and it will be first come, first serve.**_

 _Thank you and enjoy the first one-shot!_

 _ **Prompt:**_ _It's been years since Jack and Angelica have seen each other. They've both found other people to include in their lives. One night at a bar, they cross paths again. Jack sees Angelica with another man, and both of them a little too drunk, they might take things a little too far. ;)_

 _ **Mistakes**_

Loud, obnoxious noises filled the crowded pub. People were singing, yelling, dancing, and laughing—a little much for Jack Sparrow's liking. He sat alone by the bar at the back, a pile of shot-glasses starting to surround him. It had been ages since Jack had gotten a proper drink in a proper place. Ever since he started seeing that young wench—Abigayle—she had put restrictions on how much alcohol he consumed per week. Abi was never one to fool around; she was very uptight, all about rules and manners, and Jack didn't like to partake in her fancy, social gatherings. Abigayle made him dress in uncomfortable clothes, and she made him sleep in clothes that were "acceptable to society."

But Abigayle was gone. She didn't like the way Jack had become so morose and desolate when he was around her. A few days prior, she packed her bags and left, no note, no apology. And Jack was happy.

"Aye, Jack!" A rumbling voice called to him. Jack turned in his chair, a little wobbly, and stared at the face of Joshamee Gibbs. "How's life treating you, Cap'n? Haven't seen you in years!" What he said was true. Ever since Angelica left Jack at that bloody island, he closed himself off to the world. Abigayle was simply for pleasure.

"Gibbs," Jack said solemnly, for he didn't have an actual answer. He grit his teeth and downed another shot glass of whiskey. "Tell me something," he began to say after a long pause. "Have you ever had the feeling where the world around you is against you? Like, everywhere you go there's always someone waiting to criticize you?" Before waiting for a response, he continued. "Because that's how I feel lately. Empty. Hollow."

"Nope, can't say that I have, mate," Gibbs said apologetically. Jack whipped his head to Gibbs.

"Then what are you here for?" Jack growled. Gibbs sighed. The alcohol was certainly starting to kick in. "Move along," he viciously waved his hands to shoo Gibbs away. With a shake of his head, Gibbs left Jack alone once more. "One more, my good man!" Jack demanded another glass from the bartender. With an arm extended, a cup was quickly placed in his outstretched hand. He lifted the glass to his mouth, draining the liquid in mere seconds. Looking over the rim, Jack noticed the door to the pub swing open. In stepped Angelica, holding hands with another man.

Jack set the glass down quickly, his eyes widening. He'd never imagined that Angelica would find someone…else. He'd always assumed that there was no one that could get on her level, besides him. And yet here she was, sauntering into the bar, giggling and smiling. Jack ached inside. He didn't like seeing his former love with someone else. _Former_. That was the key word. If she was in his past, why was he still thinking about her?

He frowned when he saw the man take off her coat and drape it on the chair. He shuddered when she smiled up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. He tasted bile in his mouth when the man leaned down to give Angelica a kiss. He wanted so badly to walk over and take Angelica for himself. She probably had no idea how he felt; after all, _she_ left _him._ Jack decided that when the man left for a moment, he would make his move. No sooner than he thought the words did the man leave and head towards the bathroom. Jack's heart was racing as he stood up, trying not to tip over. He steadily walked over to the small table, second guessing every step he took. It might have been the fact that he was drunk that he was trying to win back Angelica, but he didn't care. He exhaled deeply every time his boots struck the wood. He was getting closer. 15 feet…10…5…

"Angelica," Jack blurted the words. Immediately he wanted to jump off a cliff. She looked surprised to see him, disappointed even.

"Jack," she said back in a cool voice. Her dark brown curls hung around her face, cascading down her back. Jack wanted to just run his fingers through it, holding Angelica and never letting go.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked, almost harshly. She had caught him staring. "Because I don't think now is the best time—"

"Come with me," Jack interrupted. She looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?" Angelica asked, placing a hand near her collar bone. "I don't think you get to order me aro—"

"Please." Jack was hurt. "I-I need to talk to you." He was trying so hard not to let the alcohol push him down a spiral of anger and depression. "It'll only be a minute." Angelica sat in silence for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"Alright," she said quickly, "but this can't take too long." She stood up, and Jack led her to the second floor of the pub. He showed her to an empty room that was part of the inn above. He let her go inside first, following after her. He locked the door, not unseen by Angelica. "Really, Jack, was that necessary?" She sounded like she was getting irritated. Jack took a deep breath, getting ready to finally tell her how he felt.

"Remember four years ago? When we were on that island? You told me you loved me. That you always had and always would. And then exactly one year later, on that very same island, you left me out to dry. You abandoned me, Angelica. Why?" Jack's voice cracked. He was hoping it was from the burning sensation the alcohol left in his throat and not tears. Angelica rolled her eyes.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about? Jack, that was three and a half years ago." She sound disinterested. Jack was starting to get frustrated, and not because he was drunk.

"Angelica, I didn't drag you up here so you can blatantly ignore me and do whatever the hell you please—"

"Then why did you drag me up here?" Angelica was starting to get annoyed. "Is it because you saw me with another man and got jealous? Is it because you didn't like how I never contacted you after that night?"

"Yes." Jack said, his voice shaking. "That's exactly right. And you were too selfish, and naïve, and…and… _arrogant_ to realize that I wanted you to stay." Angelica stepped back, gasping. She felt herself getting choked up with tears of frustration. Tears of anger. Tears of forgiveness.

"Then why didn't you do anything, Jack?!" Her voice was shrill and she crossed her arms. "Why didn't you go after me?"

"I'm not the one that is to blame!" Jack was losing it. All of his feelings were starting to bubble up inside. "And you still didn't answer my question." He took a deep breath. "Why? Why did you tell me you loved me, and then leave me months after? Without apologizing." Angelica stared at him in silence; a silence filled with rays of hate and anger. She picked up her coat and started walking to the door.

"I-I should probably go," her voice was quiet. Jack could hear the tears spilling from her eyes, but at the moment, he couldn't care less. "He's going to be wonde—"

"Angelica," Jack's voice was harsh and demanding. He only took that tone when he was livid. "You didn't answer me." He clenched his fist, waiting for her to turn around. Or to grab the handle. Waiting for her to do _something._

"I left because…" she had trouble getting the words out. "I left…because I loved you. I truly did. And I didn't think that you felt the same way. I waited day after day, week after week for you to contact me. But you never did. I didn't think you cared anymore. I gave up." Angelica was in hysterics now. She was shaking and crying, while her back was still towards Jack. He walked slowly and carefully to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shivered under his touch. He grabbed her hand and turned her around, so he could face those lovely chocolate eyes. She was letting silent tears drip down her cheeks. Jack pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I did love you. More than you could ever know. I didn't reach out to you because you left so abruptly, I assumed you didn't want anything to do with me," Jack whispered into her hair. He felt a small, delicate hand touch his chest tentatively. He smiled and gave her forehead a small kiss. "I'm sorry." Angelica pulled away.

"No, Jack. You shouldn't have to apologize. I'm—"

Jack crashed his lips onto hers. She was unresponsive for a second, then fell into his arms. They deepened the kiss, making it more romantic than anything they had ever shared together. Jack felt a small moan escape Angelica's lips. She broke the kiss, but carefully and swiftly, she started undoing the buttons on Jack's shirt. She rested her hands on his tan, sculpted chest and he held them there, gazing into her eyes. In one fluid motion, he picked Angelica up and laid her on the bed. He climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her body.

"Shouldn't I go down and tell him…" Angelica trailed off, letting Jack place gentle kisses on her cheeks, lips, shoulders and neck.

"Oh, I don't think he'll mind at all," Jack stated pompously, completely disregarding the man Angelica once _thought_ was her lover.


End file.
